A Ice Skaters Dream!
by Yaoiwangaru
Summary: THE 2014 SOCHI OLYMPICS yao is entering as a figure skater it was his dream ever sense he was little to skate and his father decided to coach him. Once in Russia will yao win the gold or will he find something more read to find out!
1. Firsts steps to glory

this is my first fanfic about ROCHU so please R & R ))

Yao took a deep breath in his right hand he held his plane ticket in the other was holding the handle to his luggage. This was it he looked around at the other members. Some were happy and were chatting away others like Yao were looking down waiting Quietly. They were the teams for the 2014 Sochi Russia Olympics. They were at the Beijing international airport at the gate waiting to bored the plane. He took a deep breath once more Before putting a smile on his face and taking a free hand and putting his long hair in a high pony tail his long bangs falling in his face. He was on the ice skating team. He was a solo skater he was the best so far and hoped to be the best in the world aiming for a gold. It was his dream. He was going to Russia. He had never been to another country before it was always practice practice practice with his coach and father. He had started skating when he was five. Suddenly a female Chinese voice broke threw his thoughts " Ni Hao sir it's time for you to bored the plane" she bowed and waved a hand to the entrance to the gate. Yao bowed back up in thanks and was it his journey was about to begin. With that he took his first step to glory.


	2. The arrival

As yao slowly walked out of the plane and into the long hall he smiled happily excitement in his eyes. He and the rest of the Chinese Olympians walked out of the plane there coaches trailing behind. They all walked inti the airport and gasped they were in Russia they were really there. Yao turned to his best friend Karou and they giggled hugging each other. The head coach walked into front of the huge group with a tall Russian woman beside him. The woman cleared her throat and with a thick Russian accent smiled and said" privete welcome to Russia!" Yao held in the urge to scream and cheer but smiled and bowed with the others. The woman continued" welcome once more. You will be staying in one of the many hotels In Sochi to get there you will be taking a bus complimentary from the Olympic Comity." As the lady continued to talk Yao's eyes drifted to other gates in the airport where other countries teams were arriving. Karou soon snapped his fingers infront of the other Chinese man bringing yao to reality " hm what now?" Yao looked at Karou and smiled. The other Asian chuckled" come on were going to get our luggage go threw customs and then head to the buses ok yao yao?" Yao nodded taking in the information and with the rest of the group heading of to there destinations.


	3. The hotel

Yao gasped when they reached the hotel. It was huge and decorated with good and red and all over were the Olympic Rings or posters. He smiled and hugged Karou. They walked it the desk to find out where there rooms were to Yao's surprise the whole fifth floor was reserved for the Chinese team. Yao grabbed his key and with Karou by his side ran to the elevator the bell boy bringing there luggage behind him. The elevator dinged as they reached there floor yao had his own room but karous was right next door. Yao bid Karou good bye as he used the key to unlock the bedroom door. And inside was huge. A kingsize bed with the Chinese flag covers and the pillows were pandas as well as a personally written note from the hotel manager. Yao say that his luggage was already emptied and all of his things were in the drawers and closet. Yao checked the bathroom there was huge jacuzzi bath and large walkin see threw shower. As well as double sinks.  
>Yao giggled and jumped on the bed burying his face into the pillows and taking a deep breath who knew Russia would be so pretty and so damn cold. But yao was a ice skater he had to put up with the cold. Yao's father poked his head in" yao you have fifteen minuets to get ready in your uniform and meet me down stairs were going to a rink to practice " yao groaned and sighed walking to the chair to find his official uniform dress yes dress yao skated as a female skater. He quickly took. The outfit and grabbed his diamond sparkle tights ran to the bathroom changing and putting his hair into a high pony once again as well as throwing on glittery red white and yellow eyeshadow and red lipstick. He then slipped on some snow boots and grabbed his bag with his skates and others things before running out the hotel room door<p> 


	4. First practice

Yao slowly exited the car and looked up at the giant Building with wide eyes. His father didn't bat a eyelash as he grabbed yao roughly by the arm and dragged slash pulled the petite asian man into the building. They quickly found there way into the rink to see it was totally empty there was a beautiful young woman and a old man sitting in some of the seats watching intently at a 19 year old Russian boy with sliver white hair a violet eyes skate around a section of the rink. Yao blushed slightly before his father sneered and spat" stay away from that one yao that is your enemy that there is Ivan Braginski best figure skater in Russia. you hear me stay away!" Yao quickly nodded and put on his skates as his father demanded and quickly moved onto the ice. Yao closed his painted eyes and took in a deep breath of the cold chilled air and smirks as the familiar feel of skates on his feet and ice around him. He then took a breath and pushed off. Skating around the half of the rink that Ivan wasn't using few times before skating up to his baba and nodding" ok I'm ready to start" his father nodded back to him and yao took his position and his father began to count the beats to mademoiselle butterfly. A vary easy routine yao normally used for practice. He felt like he was flying the air moving threw his pony and bangs . His movements were swift yet graceful and smooth. Soon the routine came to a stop and yao stood in his finale position arms out spread and a smile on his face his cheek flushed pink from the cold air. He turned to his father for a look of approval but got a sneer and snicker" not good enough AGAIN!" He snapped. Yao flinched and nodded " shí Baba" and quickly skated to the starting position and took a breath and started once more.


	5. Is it love?

Ivan was panting slightly as he skated over to his coach and the young woman. "How was that?" He breathed out. "Nice, but you are not getting high enough when you jump. Try again." The old man spoke. "Da." He breathed turning around and spotting Yao. "Who is he?" He asked. Ivan could tell he was asian by his features, most likely he was from China by his outfit. "Yao Wang I believe, he would have an easier time getting off the ground than you so you must practice more! Go!" "Da, da." Ivan rolled his eyes a bit as he skated back onto the ice. He didn't had a flashy outfit like Yao, rather his was simply an outfit displaying his flags colors. He avoided the other skater as he built of speed running through his routine trying to focus on getting of the ice high enough to please his coach.  
>Yao tried his hardest not to get distracted by the Russian trying to keep his brain focused on the moves and what jump to preform next. He soon skated to a stop breathing heavily in the final position another brood smile plastered across his face. He the. Quickly skated back over to his father and bowed"so how was that?" He questioned. His father just nodded and sat down crossing his legs" alright now let's practice your speed" yao nodded getting in a starting position and waited for his fathers signal "GO!" Yao took off like lightning around the arena. The skirt of his dress flowing behind him<br>Ivan was a bit startled when Yao zipped past him his coach waving him over. "Da?" He breathed wondering why he was stopped in the middle of his performance. "Kristina's partner is running late, can you warm up with her for a moment?" The man spoke as a young lady in a blue red and white outfit skated onto the ring. "Da, of course." He nodded taking the girls hand and skating out into the middle of the rink. "Do you remember how to do this?" She asked. "Da, I was your partner before remember?" He spoke as they began the routine Ivan holding onto her as she twirled around. Both made sure to keep out of Yao's path.  
>Yao skated to a compleat stop infront of his father and smiled"so?" His father smiled and nodded"vary good now I think that you need to work on your spins now go!" Yao nodded and skated onto the ice once more picking up speed and doing a few spins in the air and a few on the ground<br>Ivan stopped skating when a small tap came to his shoulder and he turned to see another man behind him. "Sorry I am late." The skater apologized as Ivan smiled. "It is fine." He spoke skating off. "Training is done for now Ivan, we will practice more tonight." He nodded stepping off of the ice. "Why don't you say hello to your competitor?" The man suggested. He nodded taking off his skates as he walked towards Yao and his father.  
>Yao was leaning on the edge of the rink his arms resting on the wall. As he talked to his father"shí shí alright baba...so do you know if Mei and Chen Po are still doing the pair skating or dance skating.?" His father leaned back in the Chair and sighed " yes I think so yao...we have company"<br>"Privet." Ivan greeted the pair. "I am Ivan Braginski, I thought I would welcome you to my home country da?"  
>Yao smiled warmly and bowed his father glared but bowed as well. Yao giggled" hehe Ni Hao I am yao wang shí shí"<br>"Nice to meet you Yao." Ivan nodded his head. "And you must be his coach da?" He nodded at Yao's father.  
>Yao blushed and looked down at his skates. His father sneered" shí I am...now Yao let's go " he spat at yao making the petite man flinch and nod"shí father" he skated over to the entrance on to the ice and stepped off and sat down on a chair and began to unlace his skates<br>"Da... I look forward to competing with you then Yao." Ivan spoke as he then walked off his gaze lingering on the petite male for a moment.  
>Yao looked up to meet the Russians gaze but quickly looked down at his skates and quickly pulled them off and slipped on his snow boots and stood up skates and bag in hand" ready baba" his father nodded and the two began walking out of the rink<br>As they got out of the rink, Ivan was walking towards his car, he had slipped a hoodie and sweat pants over his clothing not affected in the slightest way of the freezing temperatures. He waved slightly at Yao as he unlocked the car, throwing his bag in and climbing in himself to drive to the hotel.  
>Yao shivered once he walked outside the wind blowing the skirt of his leotard about as well as his bangs and pony. Snow falling into his brown hair. He saw ivan wave and he waved back with a small blush on his cheeks yao felt his heart flutter but the moment was short lived when his after grabbed his arm and pulled him into the car and slammed the door shut and started the car and sped off back to the hotel<br>Ivan reached the hotel before Yao and was greeted by his teammates in the lobby. They all laughed as the moved to go to their rooms on the top floor. "Ivan have you heard of the party going on tonight?" One male asked. "Da! Of course! I heard all athletes were invited!Demetri, maybe you can meet someone other than your mama da?" He joked around happily with the group a smile on his face. As they all piled into the elevator he spotted Yao and his father enter and mentally planned to see the asian male later that day.  
>Yao sighed as his father pulled him along to the elevator his father pushed there floor button and glared down at yao who hung his head" sorry baba I'll do better next time alright..." His father snarled and whacked Yao's arm. Yao hissed him pain and clutched his arm there was sure to be a bruise. Tears came to his eyes but he quickly whipped them away to not ruin his father tsked as he walked down the other hall" I'll see you TOMMROW yao shape up!" Yao nodded and sniffled jogging down to his own room and flinging the door open and shutting it before bursting into tears. He threw off the leotard dress and grabbed his kimono and slid it on tears staining the red fabric as he trugged to the bathroom to whip off all the make up it was going to be a long night<br>Ivan winced as his sister hugged him tightly. "Big brother how was practice?" Natalia asked as he clung to him. "It was fine like always little sister, why are you in my room?" He questioned. "I came to greet you big brother!" She answered. Ivan sighed as he began to try and get his little sister back into her and his older sister's room. He finally got her out of his room saying he needed to change. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, hitting a small card on it. He picked it up and found it was a little chart showing which floor every team was staying on. He raised an eye brow as he looked at the Chinese floor, well know he knew where to find Yao.  
>Yao had pulled himself together and took a deep breath and looked in the mirror taking you his makeup kit began to do his Makeup with yellow orange red and black to make his eyes look like sparkling flames. He put on a light nude lipstick and smiled as he fixed his high pony tail and combed his bangs a bit before walking to the closet and opening it up to pull out his favorite dress he then slipped of the kimono and pulled the dress on and slipped on som high heels and nodded in the mirror he looked good really good. He then grabbed his bag and headed out of the door locking his room and walked over to the elevator<br>Ivan had changed as well, pulling on a tight blue t-shirt and some fitting black pants. He slipped on simple dress shoes wanting to look nice as he ran a comb through his almost silvery white hair. He stepped out of his room and headed towards the elevator wanting to see what the hotel was offering for dinner since he was starving.  
>Yao watched as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside and pressed the lobby button. Soon on the loony floor the doors opened and yao steeped out and spotted the sushi restaurant inside the hotel and walked to the doors and walked in<br>Ivan stepped off the other elevator and spotted the dressed up asian smiling. "Privet Yao!" He called waving at the petite man.  
>Yao had already vanished into the restaurant the noise blocking out the sound of Ivan calling. Yao was lead to a table for two and bowed a thank you to the waitress and sat on the cushion and picking up the sushi menu<br>Ivan frowned seeing as his call was unheard. He moved to go in the restaurant looking around for Yao. Upon spotting him he moved in further till he was next to his table. "Privet Yao." He greeted making sure he could be heard over the nose level.  
>Yao's head snapped up to see Ivan's violet eyes looking down at him and a warm red blush spread across his face"uh...I...eh...N-Ni Hao!" Yao squeaked out before biting his lip and looking away to hide his blush<br>"Privet." Ivan greeted him back again. "Mind if I eat with you?" He asked pointing at the empty seat across from him.  
>Yao shook his head and gestured for Ivan to sit and yao quickly picked up his menu to hide his blushing face. The waitress walked over to take there orders and Yao ordered a melon Ramuné some sashimi sushi as well as tempura<br>Ivan just ordered the only food he knew from the menu handing his menu to the waitress. "I would get vodka but I cannot since the olympics are so close da?" He sighed.  
>Yao smiled softly glancing up at the Russian with a small smile " shí no sake for me ether ...so ...uh..." Yao looked down at the table not knowing what to say<br>"You are a very good skater da?" He commented easily. "The way you glide across the ice so easily is amazing to me." The large male usually had a harder time gaining speed, unlike Yao who could do it almost effortlessly.  
>Yao blushed and bit his lip nodding"shí shí Ivan...your good to vary good...I saw that when you jump you show a lot more feeling and emotion on your face...it was hard not to watch..." Yao struggled to get the words out he just looked at his feet...biting his lower lip<br>He gave a sheepish laugh. "When you grow up in my country you get the opportunity to skate often da? Of course you cannot jump on that ice however." Yao nods and looks up as there food comes. Yao quickly picks up the chopsticks and begans to eat the food picked up the chopsticks as well, fumbling with them a bit before he got the hang of it and began shoving the food into his mouth hungrily.  
>Yao chuckled and continued to eat. Suddenly some of Ivan's team meets strolled into the restaurant "Ivan!" One of them called as the Russian looked up as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "Privet!" He called back as they walked over. "What are you doing?" One asked as they noticed Yao. "I am eating and being friendly da? This is Yao." He smiled introducing the asian male.<br>Yao bowed as a sign of respect and smiled warmly"Ni Hao " he quickly returned to his food. One of the men laughed is she your girlfriend?"  
>"N-no! He is a competitor in the games da?" Ivan blushed stuttering on his words a bit. "I am just being friendly!" "Sure Ivan, why don't I go and frolic in the lobby with some American's?" A girl laughed. "Katherine shut up." Ivan sighed.<br>Yao seemed to have enough he stood slammed money on the table and storm out of the restaurant and over to the elevator  
>Ivan sighed as the male left glaring at his team mates. "What was that for?"<br>"We are here to win for Russia Ivan, not to make friends." The tall Russian stood up and was easily the tallest in the group. "I know that, and I intend to win. Wether or not I am a friendly person while doing so is none of your business or something to be messing around with." He glared down at them before he left the restaurant after paying for his food.  
>Yao sniffled as tears streamed down his face making his make up run once more as he wiped his eyes and stepping into the elevator and sunk down onto the floor and and put his head on his hands<br>He sighed sitting down next to him. "I am sorry for that... I did not think they would be like that." He apologized to him.  
>Yao leaned over onto Ivan's shoulder sniveling as the elevator doors closed once more" shí it's fine...totally fine"<br>"Are you ok?" He asked softly. "I hope they did not say anything super offensive to you or something da?"  
>Yao only buried his face deeper into Ivan's shirt."Yao?" He asked softly concerned for the smaller elevator doors opened to the top floor for some reason and yao shook his head."Why don't we go to my room da?" He spoke softly standing and taking Yao with nodded to distraught to speak he only counties to clung to the russian sobbing and he yelped in pain when Ivan grabbed his arm where his father hit him.<br>"Sorry sorry!" Ivan took his hand away from his arm as he unlocked his door letting Yao in. The room was set up the same as his, only the Russian flag decorated the walls as he let Yao in first.  
>Yao trudged over to the bed and sat down sobbing clutching his bruised arm<br>"Yao what is wrong with your arm?" Ivan asked as he closed the door and walked over to turned away from him and whimpered" nothing! Ok nothing I'm fine ""But your arm..." The Russian sat next to him. "Did you fall on the ice today?"  
>Ok yao flinched And turned Away ""Yao, what happened then?" He asked placing a hand on his whimpered not looking at Ivan he slowly slipped the sleeve of the dress down to show the large black blue and tell bruise on his arm" I...I...uh...I fell" yao lied."Yao... Have you told your coach? This cannot be good to skate with..." He murmured running his finger's over the bruise flinched and sighed" my coach did this...alright now I have to go good bye ivan" yao quickly stood up and ran to the door."Wait!" Ivan ran after him grabbing him by his waist and hoisting him up into the air. "Wait one moment!" He spoke taking a step back with the other in his squealed and screamed" PUT ME DOWN" in Chinese then blushed seeing that he was in the others arms ceased screaming. "Calm down!" Ivan commanded. "I am just trying to help you da?" He spoke putting Yao down near the bed and blocking the door. He muttered a few Russian sentences under his breathes. "Repeat what you said now." He looked down And held his head I. His hands and whispered his voice cracking " my coach...my father did this...alright" yao looked away."Have you never told anyone? He cannot do that to you! No parent's should do that to you!" Ivan sighed as he went closer to Yao.<br>Yao shook his head and moved away"...n...no hill hurt me again I can't no no no" he began to mumble in Chinese."Yao he cannot do this, it is not right! Even I know that! Big sister always said that parent's should always treat their children nicely and never hit them unless they were bad." He spoke citing his big didn't answer he only stood up and headed for the door" tank you ivan but I need to go my father will start to get worried""Your father beats you Yao." Iva spoke placing a hand on the door so it wouldn't open even if Yao tried. "And that is not accept able to me."Yao glared up at the Russian " why the fuck do you care?!""Because it doesn't seem right! I did not have parent's and I was taught that they are to love and support their child! Not hit them!" He glared right back pushed on the Russians chest" let me go !" I have to go"He glared at him for a moment before pushing away from the door. "Fine, but I was only trying to help you." He sniffled and ran out the door and there in the hall way was Yao's father with a glare on his face he grabbed you by the neck and slapped the asian in the face giving him a blAck grit his teeth as he saw this, shutting his room door. Yao had refused his help, if he had taken it then his father would have been kicked out into the snow by began to cry in pain as Yao's father proceed to beat Russian male growled lowly before he finally couldn't take it anymore and went outside punching the man away from Yao. "Get away from him!"Yao was black blue and bloody whimpering as he curled into a ball"why" he croaked out."This has gone too far!" Ivan growled at the man as he stood in front of 's father stood up and snarled" give me back my son you Russian pussy!" Yao just buried his face into Ivan's back sniffling and shaking."So you can continue to beat him?! Never." The angry Russian clung to ivan shaking and sobbing " p...please help...me...me" his father pulled out a hand. Gun" give me my son and no onE gets hurt you hear the only reason I brought him here was to win so out family will be rich and I can rid of that disgrace of a cross dressing son!""Da, and shooting a Russian Olympic skater will get you that fame, in prison." He growled, making sure his entire body covered Yao's. "You shoot and everyone will hear da? The Russian team will be up in her three seconds and my teams mates are not people you wish to mess with."Yao's dad lowered his gun and snarled " fine but I will get my son back...here my words braginski you have made a grave mistake...and you!" He glared at yao his eyes screaming death" when you come home you will be greatly dishonored in the family " with that Yao's dad turned on his heel and left.


End file.
